Enough With the Corn Puns
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Staying at home sounded like a better idea than going through a corn maze with your idiot best friend. Bayonetta has a hard time saying no to Corrin but she swore that he was getting them lost on purpose. [31 Days of Halloween 2017]


**Enough With the Corn Puns**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Staying at home sounded like a better idea than going through a corn maze with your idiot best friend. Bayonetta has a hard time saying no to Corrin but she swore that he was getting them lost on purpose.**

 **Pairing: Bayonetta/Corrin**

 **Rated: K+ (for older children)**

 **Genre: Humor and Romance**

 **Warning: Unintentional OOC**

 **This is day 8 of the writing version of Inktober. Today's theme is "corn maze". As you can see, I needed the corn jokes with Corrin and I'm cheating using my Smash OTP again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bayonetta had a hard time saying no to children. She also had a hard time saying no to man-children who she also had a crush on. Of course she had to cave into Corrin's request to going to a galaxy known for harvesting all sorts of fruits and vegetables during the fall season. Bayonetta could have joked about how corn was mainly grown in the summer but this galaxy had all four seasons happening at the same time. Corrin knew this when he made the request to spend time with her.

"Just use one of those witch portals to get us to Four Seasons Galaxy," Corrin had told her. "I just need to buy some food for Peach."

Why couldn't Peach ask Mario to get her the food? The Umbra Witch had a nagging feeling that Peach told Corrin to get her to go with him just so they could have alone time. Peach's matchmaking always agitated the Umbra Witch because she didn't like being alone in places like this.

Jeanne would probably mock her best friend if she found out that Bayonetta first took Corrin to the Gates of Hell before getting a portal to Four Seasons Galaxy. Rodin chuckled at Bayonetta using her magic for such a mundane request and Bayonetta tried to deny how annoyed she was.

Once they finally arrived at Four Seasons Galaxy, Corrin ended up tugging her in the direction of the summer region. There was a huge corn maze they needed to get through in order to get to the summer crop store. That was aggravating to think about. Why couldn't everything be in plain view? Why make people work to get summer crops?

"Okay, I was told to take a left, then another left and finally take the top right path and we should be at the store," Corrin told her.

Bayonetta was vaguely listening to him as she just followed behind him. Her mind was preoccupied with Peach's reason for telling Corrin to go with the Umbra Witch. Why not ask Rosalina or Palutena. Rosalina could take Corrin directly to where he needed to be and be back in a few minutes. Palutena could warp Corrin to his destination with similar results. Bayonetta's portals were flawed in the sense that if Bayonetta hasn't gone there, she can't have an exact location to put it at. Going through the corn maze wouldn't even be an option if she were like the two Goddesses. Then again, she didn't want to be like them. She just didn't like how inconvenient it was for Corrin.

"…Uh…this isn't good…"

Bayonetta stopped when she noticed that Corrin seemed lost. She leered at him.

"Corrin, dear. Please tell me you know where we're going."

"Uh…uhh…"

It would just be easier to fly out of the maze. Bayonetta was this close to just turning into a crow and grabbing Corrin with her but she decided not to.

"I'm sorry…I might have taken a wrong turn. If we turn back, we'll be back on track…"

That's not how things ended up. Bayonetta trailed after Corrin and let him get them even more lost in the corn maze. The corn being grown was nice to look at. The bright yellow color that poked out of the leaves made it clear that these vegetables were grown with love. The amount of effort put fourth by the people of this galaxy showed and they probably raked in a ton of cash as a result. If this galaxy was always unaffected by the seasons that other galaxies were in, then they would always have a business.

"Oh no…I think we are really lost…" Corrin mumbled sadly.

Bayonetta figured that the Nohrian Prince wouldn't figure out how to get to the area.

"…You know, you could have just asked me to fly out of the maze. It would have saved you the embarrassment."

Corrin blinked before his frowned widened, "Cere…that defeats the whole point of being in a maze. I could have just flown out too…"

Bayonetta sighed, "Corrin, I have things to do and I don't want to waste time being in a maze all day just because you're bad with directions."

"I'm not bad at directions!" Corrin suddenly shouted, "I just misremembered where I was supposed to turn…"

Bayonetta shook her head. Corrin could be so stubborn and hopeless. The dragon prince took her silence as disapproval and turned away.

"I'm sorry for yelling Cere. It is better if we fly out of here…"

There was something else Corrin wanted to say but he felt like he messed up again. Bayonetta picked it up rather quickly how distressed he was.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to drag me through something that would only take fifteen minutes if you went alone?"

"…I just wanted to spend more time with you…"

Bayonetta's heart skipped a beat, "Oh…"

"It's stupid. I told Peach that but she insisted I ask you. I mean…you didn't say no and all but…"

So that's it. Bayonetta thought to herself. Maybe she could indulge a little with the dragon prince after all. No one was around to see them do anything in the corn maze after all.

"You said we needed to go to the upper right path, right?"

"Yeah…but I might have taken the right path…"

The Umbra Witch rolled her eyes at the trivial mistake Corrin made. It was her turn to take the lead instead of thinking about Peach's objective or how rich this galaxy probably was, "Come on Corrin. I rather take us out of here instead of letting us walk around in circles for a few more minutes."

"I'm not…" Corrin's voice trailed off seeing that the Umbra Witch had every intention of leaving him behind. "C-Cere! Wait!"

Bayonetta's legs were long so Corrin had to run to catch up to her. When he did, she slowed down and allowed the dragon prince to brush his fingers against her own. Her hand suddenly felt hot from the touch but she ignored it. In fact, she tried to use this to her advantage.

"If I'm walking too fast, you can always grab my hand."

"W-W-What?!" Corrin sputtered, "I-I don't need to do that! I can walk next to you just fine!"

Despite his words, Corrin did exactly what Bayonetta suggested. It was funny how it seemed like their hand fit perfectly in with each other. Corrin was clearly blushing from the small gesture while Bayonetta tried her best to hide the redness in her face.

"I'm sorry Cere. I don't want to get lost…"

"You won't get lost when I'm here…"

Sure enough, Bayonetta would lead the two out of the corn maze. They let go of each other's hand the minute that was the case as there was no longer an excuse to keep holding hands. How Corrin wished he could muster the courage to do more than just hold the older Smasher's hand. Alas, his goal right now was to buy the corn for Peach. As for Bayonetta, the Umbra Witch would never admit it but she wouldn't mind if they held hands just a little while longer. Being able to do that with someone every once in awhile was…pleasant to say the least…

* * *

 **Me: Done with 1564 words. I lied. There were no corn puns. I'm very corny. I know. Notes!**

 **1\. Bayonetta isn't the one who normally places the portals around. I always assumed it was Rodin given how everything leads back to him. It wouldn't hurt to assume that Bayonetta and Jeanne know similar spells to be able to get from one location to another. It's why Bayo's restriction on her warping magic is that she has to have gone to that location once unless Rodin already has a portal there (which he has no reason to).**

 **2\. Four Season Galaxy is just an excuse to say "This is a Harvest Moon galaxy but only one person from one of the games is in charge" and no, I won't elaborate on which Harvest Moon protagonist I'm using.**


End file.
